Games using game boards and games of this type involving numerical determinations and mental processes in the playing of the game are well known. Many of the games of this type are either quite simple, very complicated or combine the board game with other games such as cards or dice; thus the attraction of the player may wane. Likewise, none of these games employ a multiplicative scoring system.
Further, it is well known that gaming machines include a variety of games; for example, slot, keno, poker, etc. Gaming machines can also be programmed to play a variety of games. These gaming machines typically require a monetary amount to be entered into the gaming machine before play begins. For example; players may insert coin, token, paper currency, magnetic cards, or other suitable entry credits, such as digital signals representing a monetary amount, into the gaming machine. Such operation of gaming machines is well know.
Various board games have been proposed in the art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,325,374; 5,688,126; 5,301,952; 5,026,070; 4,302,015; 4,213,616; 4,196,905; 3,659,851; 1,714,792; 1,521,095; 1,480,360; and 711,959 each of the foregoing in United States patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.